te veo
by Nella311
Summary: esto es un sueño, lo se, pero aun asi, yo no puedo más, yo te veo, pero solo eres mi imaginación, solo otro sueño en mi agobiada mente. Bunny. songfic. oneshoot.


¡por el dios en el que no creo!, voy a llorar!, los voy a hacer llorar a todos, para que entiendan mi dolor por haber escrito esto!.

summary original: _"hey!~, ¡a que no sabes que!... escuche que butters, el ex de kenny, ¿adivina que...?, ¡tiene novia nueva!, a que no lo pensabas posible, ¿eh?... pero shuuu~, silencio, no digas que te lo conté, y ni una palabra a kenny, ok?" (me dolio mucho poner esto como summary, asi que lo cambie)_

_advertencia: esto va a hacer que arda troya, segun yo, pero yo estoy loca, asi que no me tomen mucho caso, esto es un fic super-super SAD, no de esos con final feliz que escribo, no uno de verdad SAD. _**south park no me pertenece, menos la cancion. y** lo siento muito, muito )':

* * *

><p><strong>En un cerrar de ojos apareció<strong> **  
><strong>**Tu cara sonriendo sin preocupación**

"_esto…esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?" un rubio ceniza de ojos azul cielo le hablaba al más bajo, mientras que se movía al compás de la música suave y clásica._

"_claro que lo es… ¿e-en qué mundo podríamos bailar juntos y así, sin que mis padres me castigaran?" el rubio bajo tenía razón, jamás podrían estar así de juntos, sin ninguna distracción, sin padres sobreprotectores tratando de separarlos, ni cartman's molestando._

"_tienes razón…"le respondía, apegándose aún más al pequeño, mientras el otro se acercaba más a su cuello._

**Al despertar, la realidad me sacudió****  
><strong>_**Y comprendí que fue un sueño**__**  
><strong>__**Y que nunca estuviste aquí**_

Abrió los ojos con pereza, miro al sucio techo de su habitación y suspiro pesadamente.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba soñando eso?, ¿Cuánto ya?_, parece que meses, desde que los padres del joven Stotch descubrieron su pequeña relación, decidiendo que el pequeño pueblo de South Park no era un lugar seguro para su pequeño, quien por cierto estaba castigado hasta nuevo aviso.

Desde entonces que no ha podido comunicarse con él, y sus sueños comenzaron a ser todos iguales, Butters y el, bailando, juntos, suavemente, solos, con solo una pequeña luz que iluminaba sus rostros de forma tenue.

Pareciera que en sus sueños todo era perfecto, pero nada es perfecto sin él, le faltaba Butters y sus ojos claros e inocentes, Butters y su aroma a flores dulces, Butters, _Butters__,_ _**Butters**_…

Lo necesitaba, y si no lo encontraba se volvería loco…

**Intento convencerme que encontrare****  
><strong>**La forma de olvidarte con otra mujer****  
><strong>**En eso estoy, ¿y sabes qué?****  
><strong>**No funciona, no funciona, ni funcionara****  
><strong>

Ya habían pasado seis meses, y su humor solo empeoraba. Sus amigos (y cartman) le habían aconsejado que se olvidara de él, "que pasara la página" de una vez…pero no podía.

_¿Cómo eso era posible?_, él era Kenny McCormick, el gran Kenneth McCormick, el chico más playboy de todo south park, era incluso conocido como la "puta de south park" (después de la madre cartman, obviamente), él había estado con casi todas las chicas de la preparatoria, y uno que otro chico.

Pero Butters…él era diferente, Kenny había jurado dejar atrás sus vicios como el sexo ocasional, los cigarrillos y el alcohol. Todo, todo, absolutamente TODO, por él. Pero desde que se fue, ya no podía mantener esas promesas, estaba destrozado, mental y físicamente, las marcas en sus brazos y su voz lo delataban.

El de veras que trato de olvidarlo, de verdad que lo intento, trato de ser feliz de nuevo…pero no podía. No sin el…

**¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?****La guerra ya perdí****.****  
><strong>**Donde me equivoque, si yo jure si prometí****  
><strong>**Que no iba a suceder****, ****Que no iba a caer****  
><strong>**Pero es que hueles a flores y yo soy humano****, ¡****No puedo más****!~**

_¿Cómo fue que paso?, ¿Qué tenía ese chico de especial?, ¿Cómo y porque se enamoró de el?, _no tenía ni la más "madre-de-cartman"* idea, él se había prometido que jamás pasaría, que jamás se enamoraría, que jamás pasaría a más de una o dos noches de pasión cuanto mucho. Pero, aun así… lo hizo, se enamoró, y de una de las personas más problemáticas de todo el pueblo, o bueno, con los padres más problemáticos del mundo._**  
><strong>_

_¿Quizá…quizá fue su aroma el que lo hizo caer?, ¿o dulce y sincera sonrisa?...¿o…?,_ no, no debe seguir pensando en él, eso solo lo destrozara más, después de todo es solo otro humano, uno inmortal, pero humano al final de todo…

**No creas que fue fácil dejarte ir****  
><strong>**No hay día en la semana que no piense en ti****  
><strong>**Yo sé que por televisión****  
><strong>**Parece que solo miento y lo que yo sentía****  
><strong>**Por ti fue una ilusión**

Al principio, nadie creía que ellos durarían más que una semana, ni siquiera Kenny, en realidad NADIE en la secundaria lo creía, ni si quiera sus amigos creían que, McCormick, se hubiera enamorado, de una sola persona, no de un par de chicas en una fiesta, sino que de leopold Stotch, un chico dulce y tranquilo, de padres extraños y sobreprotectores; los mismos, que después de un par de años hermosos de relación, los descubren y los separan…

¡vaya mierda!, pareciera que jamas lo iba a olvidar, sin importar cuantas putas bonitas se le cruzaran por el frente, el no se podía a sacar a butters de su mente.

**No supe explicarte que mi intención****  
><strong>**Nunca fue apartarte y no tuve opción****  
><strong>**Decidí no sufrir****  
><strong>**Y desde ese momento no he mirado a atrás**

no sabia que hacer, ya ha terminado el año, y aun sigue mal, ya no tanto como hace unos meses, pero si muy mal. El, el ya no tenía razones para seguir estando triste, pero aun así, lo estaba, después de todo, su dolor era motivado por la imagen metal de verlo llorar en su habitación extrañándolo, pero se había enterado de algo que no debió saber nunca...

_"¡jódete pobretón, y vete a llorar por tu noviecita maricona, o verdad, el ahora esta con una tal Lexus!", esas palabras... esas palabras lo destrozaron._

las palabras de cartman resonaron en el pasillo haciendo que todos los espectadores de la "pequeña" pelea lo miraran con reproche y decepción, el secreto había sido revelado, el secreto que todos compartían, todos menos kenny.

ese rumor que llego y retumbo entre los alumnos, ese secreto que sin una reunión de por medio, habían acordado guardar de kenny.

_"hey!~, ¡a que no sabes que!... escuche que butters, el ex de kenny, ¿adivina que...?, ¡tiene novia nueva!, a que no lo pensabas posible, ¿eh?... pero shuuu~, silencio, no digas que te lo conté, y ni una palabra a kenny, ok?"_

ese pequeño rumor que recorrió la escuela en tan poco tiempo. ese rumor que jamas debió ser escuchado por kenny... pero, muy en sus adentros, comprendía que butters había decidido seguir adelante, no como el...

**Te veo, vuelvo a levantarme****  
><strong>**Te veo, vuelvo a respirar, ****Aunque luego, me despierte y deje de soñar**

_"esto...esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?" pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras que con cuidado y suavidad se separaba del otro, aun al ritmo de la suave música que acompañaba a la pareja._

_"claro que lo es… ¿e-en qué mundo podríamos bailar juntos y así?... después de t-todo, tu y yo, estamos muy lejo-"_

_"lejos, y a la vez tan cerca...lo se, me lo repites cada noche..." le interrumpió, volviendo a apegarse a su cuerpo._

_"t-tu eres quien siempre l-lo pregunta... " decía sin detener su cuerpo mientras la música iba bajando su volumen poco a poco... a la par de la pequeña luz, que comenzaba a apagarse._

_"¿sabes, butters?...yo no puedo seguir asi...yo no..._

_**...No puedo mas"**_

* * *

><p><span><em>*madre-de-cartman*: quien entendio el chiste, se dara cuenta que trate de decir "puta"-<em>

fanaticas y fanaticos del bunny... por favor no me maten... porque si quieren lo hago sola D':,

sinceramente esto no iba a ser asi, quería variar las cosas, quería hacer algo _happy, _pero no pude, de veritas de veritas que lo intente, pero no pude *se pone a llora en un rincon EMO* lo siento muuuuuuuuuuucho, enserio, lo siento por esto...

si quieren les hago una segunda parte donde... no se... se desmienta el chisme, y butters estaba tratando de escapar de casa para ir con kenny o algo, lo que sea, se aceptan criticas y sugerencias, amenazas y malas palabras, de TODO por compenzar esto DDDDD':,

lo siento enserio, me dejarías un review? per favore? ´:')


End file.
